


When A Promise Is Broken

by smugden



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to you, baby wolf, I will never leave you. Nothing could ever take me from you. I promise and have I ever broken a promise, love?"—Klaus' promise to his daughter is challenged and he loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Promise Is Broken

" **Dad? Wake up! Daddy, you need to wake up, it's time to go."**

"Hope?"

Elijah stood over Hope, his normally sharp and neat suit now ripped and bloody. His dress jacket was missing a pocket and his crisp white shirt was torn and coated in blood that wasn't even his. His niece didn't answer him, instead she continued to kneel beside her father, shaking him as if that would spring him back to life. Instead, Klaus lay there, white oak stake in his heart, skin grey, while his daughter's tears fell onto his clothes. His own clothes were torn, a sleeve missing from his jacket, his jeans ripped from the attack. Vampires that had survived were surrounding the hybrid, along with some werewolves but Hope didn't notice them. She just kept on staring at her father, not convinced that he was gone.

Mikael had won.

Their somewhat peaceful home had witnessed a war that had lasted longer than eight hours and the person who had led the opposing team had been Mikael, a white oak stake clutched firmly in his hand. Vampires were scattered around the compound, their soldiers had died for those who built their home. Blood was streaked across the ground, and even some werewolves had willingly died to stop harm coming from their princess Hope. Klaus had fought tooth and nail for his daughter and his family, but Mikael had somehow gained the upper-hand.

He, without remorse, plunged the white oak stake into Klaus' heart. Watched him burn with a smirk on his face then left. His mission had been completed.

He never once thought about the broke family he left behind.

" _Hope! Run and hide!"_

_Hope shook her head, fingers tightening around Klaus' hand."What about you?! Dad, i'm powerful enough to help. He can't hurt me."_

" _I don't care, Mikael will not even as much as look at you. Look, I'll return, love. I swear. Don't come out unless me or your uncles, Bekah or mother come for you. No magic, no turning into a wolf to get past me, **nothing**. Promise me!"_

_Hope looked at the floor, but Klaus lifted her head with his fingertips, bringing her blue eyes to his own, giving her a stern look. Hope sighed, nodding with reluctance."I promise!"_

Elijah kneeled down to his niece, his own tears in his eyes but, as head of the family, he did his best to keep them inside. He pulled the stake from Klaus' heart, not wanting Hope to see what had killed her father."Hope. He's gone. There is nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Hope shook her head, eyes blank as she clung to her father, a defiant look on her face. Nope. It was not possible. Her father, like her, was the most powerful and strongest being in the earth. He was going to wake up, scold her for not hiding like told her before he reassured her that he was all right. She smiled to herself and nodded, agreeing with the voice in her mind that sounded like her father, her fingers curling around his cold hand, refusing to look at the greyness of his skin. She shook her head once again, glancing at Elijah, who was telling her lies. That's what they were. Her father would wake up soon and he would also tell off Elijah for scaring her, for doubting how powerful the Original hybrid was.

Hope nodded again, she was right.

"He'll wake up. You'll see."

* * *

" _ **Daddy! Wake up, daddy!"**_

_Klaus' blue eyes shot open at the yelling coming from his four year old daughter, who was now standing at the side of his bed, clutching the teddy her aunt had given her the day she was born. Her brown locks were dishevelled, and her eyes were red, tears streaming down her cheeks. Klaus instantly woke up, his mind on high alert as he listened out for an intruder in their home. But all he heard were the sounds of Kol's snoring in the next room, as well as Rebekah talking in her sleep across the hall. He wiped his eyes, looking down at his daughter, a feeling of worry in his chest._

_Klaus leaned down and picked her up, placing her gently on the side of his bed, wiping her tears away with his fingers."What's the matter, sweetheart?"_

" _Shhh! He'll hear us!"_

_She glanced around the dark room, looking terrified. Hope didn't say anything else, instead she kicked aside his covers and crawled into his arms. She placed her teddy in between them, grasped his arms in each hand and she locked them around her before pulling up his duvet. Klaus frowned, looking concerned as her tears glassed over, and she was shaking but wasn't cold, as if she could see something that he couldn't. Klaus moved to get off the bed to search the house just in case he missed something, opening his mouth to call for Elijah to take care of his child, but Hope shook her head, holding him tight, hands curling around his arms that were embracing her._

" _Don't leave, daddy! Please don't go!"_

_Klaus, unable to refuse her as tears slipped from her eyes, shook his head."I'm not going anywhere, love. Tell me what happened and i'll make it better. I promise."_

" _I...I had a bad dream but it felt real. The mean man said that you won't be here for very long. That one day..."Hope stopped, sniffing, eyes looking wild as if something was listening to her, taunting her."you'll leave and never come back."_

" _Baby wolf, it was just a dream. I'm not going to leave. Remember? I told you that I won't go away with Elijah on business anymore if you don't like it."_

_Hope shook her head, telling him that he was wrong about that. She held her teddy close, snuggling deeper into her father as if he was falling._

" _No! The mean man said that you won't be here because...because you'd be gone. You'll die and leave us all alone."_

_Hope's voice broke at the end of the sentence and she buried her head in her father's side, fingers curling around his t shirt. She was inconsolable, something nobody had seen from her. Hope was a very strong child, one that rarely cried, she was normally all smiles. Klaus stared down at her in shock, swallowing the lump in his throat as he hugged his daughter. The dream had absolutely terrified her, and he had never seen her react this way. Sure she had nightmares, but normally a story would have calmed her down, but this was different. Klaus picked up his daughter and placed her in his lap so that he could embrace her fully, placing a kiss on her forehead._

" _Hope, love, look at me." He whispered._

_Hope raised her head, and he tucked her hair behind her ear, thumbs wiping her tears from her cheeks._

" _Listen to me, all right?"_

_Never one to disobey her father, Hope nodded, lower lip wobbling, clutching her teddy to her chest like a life line. He carefully grabbed her small hands from her teddy and placed them against his strong chest so that she could feel his heart beating. He locked his fingers with her small ones, offering her a warm smile to calm her down._

" _Do you feel that, sweetheart? My heart will never stop beating, that I can promise you. Your father is special, love, he is **indestructible**. I cannot be harmed, I cannot be hurt nor will I ever die. I will be here forever, I will never leave you. You never have to worry about anyone you love leaving you." Klaus kissed the top of her hands, promise in his eyes._

" _I swear to you, baby wolf, I will never leave you. Nothing could ever take me from you. You will never be alone. Your mother, Kol, Elijah, Bekah and Marcel won't leave you either. I promise and have I ever broken a promise, love?"_

_Hope shook her head fiercely. Her father never lied to her and he never gave her empty promises. If her father told her that he would never leave her, then Hope believed in him with her entire heart. Klaus kissed her now dry cheek and set her on the bed beside him. Hope placed her teddy in between them once more while Klaus covered her with his duvet, making sure that she was warm enough. He kissed her on the forehead and felt her hand curl around his, as if she still needed proof that he was still there._

_She hugged her teddy, eyes dropping now and then. A whisper filled the room, voice laced with tiredness."I love you, daddy."_

_Klaus beamed at his daughter."I love you too, baby wolf."_

_Hope's eyes shut, and a few minutes later, he knew that she had fell into a slumber. Klaus watched her for a few moments, making sure that she was peaceful until he could no longer fight his own sleep._

_When he woke up the next day, Hope's hand was still gripping his tightly._

* * *

He was cold.

Her father was never cold because he always made sure that his daughter was warm. She was always warm when he held her because his arms were the safest place in the world. He wasn't moving at all now and she had been waiting for what seemed like forever. It wasn't right. Her father always curled his longer fingers around hers to show that he knew she was scared. Even at sixteen, despite being a hybrid-witch, Hope still got scared. But her father would hold her hand, hide her smaller ones in his, kiss her knuckles and tell her that she would never be scared because he was there.

He wasn't doing that now.

That was the first sign. The first sign that told her that something was wrong.

Kol, Rebekah, Marcel and Hayley were now circling the two. The vampires and werewolves had left, knowing that they needed space. The blonde Original was sobbing into Marcel's shoulder while Kol, despite having tears in his eyes, refused to show any emotion. Hayley was shaking, hugging herself as she watched her daughter.

"Don't cry. He'll wake up, momma. He'll wake up, you'll see."

He had to.

Her father was indestructible.

He  _promised_.

Hayley and Elijah shared a look, both fighting their own tears as Hope still clung to her father. Every promise Klaus made to his daughter was never broken. When he promised to read to her as a child, he never missed a night. When he promised to teach her how to paint, he always made sure to double up on her favourite colours. Each promise was never empty, and Klaus took that very seriously. Hope believed each word he told her. Her father was her world as well as her mother, he was her protester and each family member wasn't sure how she would react when she realized that this promise was one he couldn't keep.

"Baby girl, your father isn't going to wake up."Hayley whispered as soft as she could, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Never. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry."

Elijah placed a comforting hand on Hayley's shoulder as Hope stared at her mother. She shook her head again, denying the words, but her mother had never lied to her either. She let out a long breath, suddenly feeling cold. The atmosphere in the Mikaelson home suddenly felt wrong. There was no paint hitting her nose, no yelling between Kol and her father. There was no Elijah scolding her father for allowing Hope to use her magic on the vampires. There was no laughter coming from her father when she rolled her eyes at still being nicknamed 'baby wolf.' It was like the warmth from inside of her had been ripped out, the air left her lungs, and her heart clenched. She suddenly couldn't balance on her knees, her face went pale.

"Baby girl?"

"But...but-"

Wide eyed, full of tears, Hope stared at her mother."He can't leave. He promised that he wouldn't leave me. He didn't tell me what to do without him here."

Hope looked down at her father, suddenly wishing that she could join him just to stop the pain that only he knew how to soothe. She couldn't live without her father, she couldn't fathom how she could go on forever without the most important man in her life. She couldn't take care of her mother who was breaking down. She couldn't stop Rebekah from hurting. She couldn't see what they would all do without him, it didn't seem possible. She began to shake, holding his hand tight in hers again, as if the warmth of his comfort would return if she wished hard enough.

"Daddy?"Hope mumbled, placing a hand over his chest.

No heartbeat.

Nothing.

He was gone.

" _I will be here forever...have I ever broken a promise, love?"_

She bent down, placing a kiss on top of his cold hand.

"I love you."

...and slowly, she let him go.

_"I love you too, baby wolf."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything


End file.
